Bad Boy
by Mukuroo
Summary: Uma ocasião especial... uma fantasia sexual... Péssima em resumos. Leiam! Fic Aiolos x Shura. Oneshot. Lemon!


**Bad Boy**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_________________________

_Obs 1 : Saint Seiya não me pertence! Os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades originais._

_Obs 2: Fic de presente de aniversário para minha querida amiga-beta-amante Akane M.A.S.T._

_Obs 3: Fic ONESHOT, Universo Alternativo com cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos. Casal: Shura x Aiolos_

_Obs 4: A história se passa em um universo paralelo dos dias atuais onde Shura e Aiolos são vampiros. Fic inspirada em um RPG Yaoi com Akane M.A.S.T. jogado há anos atrás. Não precisam conhecer a história para entender._

_________________________

_**To My Dear Akane, with love:**_

"_Friendship is a bridge between you and me._

_When you are sad and lonely, cross it_

_I'll wait on the other side forever._

_But if you are afraid, I'll cross it for you"_

Na opinião de Shura, aquele inverno, apesar de estar apenas se iniciando, seria o mais rigoroso que já enfrentara. Apesar de que não se importava muito, já que ele era um vampiro há tantos anos e o tempo não lhe afetava. Mas agora tinha alguém mais para cuidar.

No mês anterior, Aiolos, seu atual amante, havia sido seqüestrado por dois vampiros, sendo que ambos eram cientistas e malucos. O sagitariano acabara por ter de servir de cobaia para uma de suas experiências, antes que Shura encontrasse o esconderijo e resgatasse seu amado. Claro que se irritara por demais com aquilo e só não matara aqueles dois malditos porque tinha medo que as mudanças que eles haviam feito no corpo de Aiolos pudessem ser graves por demais

Respirou fundo ao se lembrar de tudo e depois balançou a cabeça em negativa. Eram lembranças dolorosas e o que O fazia ficar ainda mais preocupado era aquela cor amarelada no rosto do amante. No início pensara que era somente uma anemia, mas agora não tinha muita certeza. Dera muito sangue a Aiolos e, mesmo assim, ele só parecia ficar mais pálido que o normal.

Encostou-se no parapeito da janela da sala e olhou o lado de fora. O uivo do vento o fazia lembrar os momentos quentes com o outro no quarto quentinho que era como um refúgio para o casal que dormia no grande leito. Mas nem sempre reinava a paz, pois tinham temperamentos muito parecidos e algumas vezes havia discussões. Mas a reconciliação era sempre deliciosa para ambos.

Olhou a neve acumulada ao longo dos portões, alheio aos acontecimentos dentro da casa. Havia tido outra briga com Aiolos e acabara tendo de sair do quarto para não piorar a situação, até porque Aiolos tinha uma leve tendência a ficar emburrado quando era contrariado.

Foi quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado e estranhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha então, antes de subir as escadas rapidamente alcançando o cômodo. Piscou algumas vezes, parado na porta do quarto, olhando a mudança de cenário. Havia algumas velas aromáticas acesas, uma garrafa de champagne e dois copos a um canto, além de uma música romântica ao fundo. Bem, se Aiolos queria a reconciliação, achava que talvez fosse um tanto demais.

- Er... Mas... O que está acontecendo, Aiolos?

Oh sim, desde que transformara o loiro em um vampiro não conseguia mais ler os pensamentos dele. Aiolos já aprendera bem a controlá-los, afinal já estavam juntos há muito tempo.

- Hum... Eu sabia que você iria esquecer que dia era hoje...

Estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o que o amante dissera. Dia? Bem, desde que completara 200 anos de idade, Shura perdera a conta de dia, ano ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Para ele não importava mais.

- O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou então, um tanto desconfiado das intenções dele agora.

Reparando bem, Shura pôde notar que Aiolos havia colocado o roupão de banho e acabou por estranhar mais ainda as atitudes do amante.

Lentamente, o loiro foi se aproximando de Shura, um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios. O moreno ficaria uma fera quando descobrisse que havia brigado com ele de propósito. Bem, desde o ocaso de seu seqüestro, o espanhol não largava de seu pé um minuto sequer, e precisava de um pouco de espaço para poder preparar tudo. Acabou fingindo-se de descuidado e deixou aqueles últimos pensamentos escaparem para que Shura pudesse entender o motivo da discussão que iniciara.

Franzindo o cenho ao ler os pensamentos que passaram na mente do outro, Shura deu um passo para trás, afastando-se então, meio irritado.

- O que você está aprontando, Aiolos?

Aquele loiro não era nem um pouco santo. Não que Aiolos não lhe fosse fiel. Não era isso! A questão é que aquele sagitariano gostava de, digamos, inovar demais no relacionamento e Shura, como bom capricorniano, ficava muitas vezes envergonhado e sem jeito com o "fogo" do outro.

Sorrindo levemente, Aiolos novamente se aproximou e tocou-lhe o peito de forma suave. Olhou-o nos olhos e passou a língua nos lábios do moreno, que permanecia imóvel naquele momento.

- Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa...

Afastou-se um tanto para então tirar o roupão de banho, revelando uma roupa nada convencional. Notou que Shura arregalara os olhos e começara a corar até o ultimo fio de cabelo e riu baixinho. Já há algum tempo, Aiolos havia encomendado aquela fantasia sexual de um sex shop virtual e estava esperando o momento apropriado para vesti-la.

Era uma cueca semi-transparente e minúscula preta, uma capa de conde Drácula e uma gravatinha. No pescoço, um tipo de coleira preta com spikes, fazendo par com os braceletes que o loiro usava. E aquela fantasia toda escura contrastava com a pele pálida que o outro carregava por aqueles dias e que acabara deixando-o muito bonito. Uma poderosa mistura de sangue, luxúria e horror romântico.

Shura desceu o olhar para observar os coturnos de amarrar que iam até os joelhos e subiu para observar a coxa grossa do amante exposta e mordeu o lábio quando notou um laço amarrado na coxa direita. Ah, aquilo havia sido demais! Estava convencido de que Aiolos era totalmente louco, e, acima de tudo, o loiro sabia como deixá-lo totalmente fora de si!

Hesitou um tanto então, ao vê-lo caminhar até o aparelho de som e trocar a música antes de abrir a gaveta e tirar de lá alguns acessórios interessantes e arregalou um tanto mais os olhos.

- Olos... – tentou chamá-lo vendo-o fazer que não com a cabeça e se aproximar dele novamente, tocando com o dedo indicador seus lábios e suspirou quando ele logo avançou sobre si, beijando-o com paixão.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

Shura retribuiu o toque como podia, envolvendo a cintura do outro com seus braços fortes, puxando-o mais para si, beijando-o de forma intensa. Céus, como o outro podia conseguir provocá-lo tanto? Sentia seus lábios massageados e aquela excitação começando a crescer dentro de si. O fogo do desejo se espalhando por seu corpo, a ardência da paixão tomando conta de si.

Aiolos notou o jeito do outro e sorriu entre o beijo, vitorioso. Era aquilo mesmo que queria: enlouquecê-lo. Partiu o beijo apenas para olhá-lo por um momento antes de se afastar um tanto, caminhando até a cama, deitando-se e o chamando com um dedo, o olhar refletindo não só o amor que sentia pelo moreno, mas também a luxúria, o tesão e a excitação daquele momento.

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Se existia algo que um capricorniano não suportava, era ser provocado. Shura aproximou-se dele e, antes de deitar-se com o outro na cama, arrancou suas próprias roupas, exibindo seu corpo nu para ele antes de se juntar a Aiolos no leito. Subiu por cima dele, de forma sensual, como um gatuno admirando sua presa antes de voltar a colar os lábios nos dele.

Impacientes, as mãos do moreno começaram a percorrer o corpo do outro, livrando-o da capa, da coleira e dos braceletes, arranhando de leve a pele branquinha, deixando algumas marcas arroxeadas em alguns pontos estratégicos. A ponta dos dedos procurou os mamilos de Aiolos e começou a beliscá-los, de modo a provocá-lo um tanto mais enquanto saboreava a doçura apimentada dos beijos de seu amado.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

Shura desceu os lábios para mordiscar-lhe o queixo e então passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, arranhando de leve aquela parte sensível com seus caninos que já cresciam de ansiedade por sentir a pulsação do sangue do outro. Respirou fundo e controlou-se. Não era hora para aquilo.

As mãos escorregaram para o abdômen do outro e depois para a virilha. Hum... ainda tinha aquela cueca de obstáculo, o lacinho e os coturnos. Bem, era certo que não perderia seu tempo desamarrando os cordões infinitos daquele coturno e não queria desfazer o laço também, pois havia achado que era por demais sensual ali.

Acabou por afastar um tanto o corpo do dele, para admirá-lo durante alguns segundos antes de fazê-lo virar na cama, deixando-o de costas. Do jeito que estava excitado, duvidava que conseguiria fazer o ato com muita calma. Desceu os olhos para as nádegas alheias e olhou a cueca indecente.

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

Shura passou a beijar o outro no pescoço, passando a língua de leve por ali e descendo por toda a coluna até chegar na base da coluna, próximo da cueca. Tendo uma idéia, deixou os caninos aparecerem e fez um furo pequeno no meio da cueca, depois sorriu de canto e enfiou um dedo ali, alargando o buraco do pano, alcançando a entrada do outro então.

Aiolos estava adorando aqueles carinhos de seu amado vampiro e não se importou quando ele começou a agir um tanto impulsivamente consigo. Sabia bem como ele ficava quando era provocado e não se importava. Muito pelo contrário. Aquela noite, o loiro estava preparado para fazer sexo selvagem. Não precisaria de preliminares.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar quando ele o virou na cama e arrepiou-se com os toques no pescoço. Deixou alguns gemidos escaparem de seus lábios quando ele o beijou por toda a coluna e espantou-se um tanto ao notar o que ele estava fazendo com sua cueca. Mas... O que...?

- Shura...?

Sem responder ao chamado do outro, Shura aumentou o buraco da cueca, inserindo um segundo dígito ali, massageando o loiro por dentro apenas um tanto antes de inserir um terceiro. A verdade é que o moreno não estava preocupado em preparar Aiolos ou não. Queria apenas que o buraco da cueca ficasse grande o suficiente para poder tomá-lo daquele jeito mesmo.

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Antes de continuar o que queria, Shura lembrou-se de algo e procurou o que queria com os olhos. Sorriu de canto, a mente pensando rapidamente no que faria. Oh sim, ainda havia os acessórios que Aiolos havia deixado ali ao lado da cama. Não iria fazer a desfeita de não usá-los!

Erguendo o loiro pela cintura. Colocou-o de quatro e o prendeu com as algemas antes de pegar o chicote então, observando-o curiosamente. Bem, não teria coragem de bater nele, mas... aquele cabo poderia ser-lhe útil. Sem aviso prévio, enfiou-o de uma vez dentro de Aiolos, vendo-o gemer alto e foi empurrando para tocar bem fundo, no feixe de nervos que havia dentro dele. Não era para ele sentir somente dor, afinal.

Aiolos viu estrelas naquele momento. Ofegou, sentindo aquilo rasgar-lhe ao meio e tentou agarrar-se a algo, mas estava algemado. Mordeu o próprio lábio, furando-o um tanto com os caninos fazendo sair sangue dali. Ah, céus, aquele cheiro só deixaria a situação mais excitante. Agora sim, Shura seguiria seus instintos animalescos.

E Aiolos estava certo. Shura passou a movimentar o cabo dentro do loiro rapidamente e quando percebeu que seus instintos estavam ficando por demais aguçados, tirou o cabo de dentro dele e o segurou pela cintura, o puxando de encontro a seu próprio quadril, enfiando-se com força na entrada do loiro.

Um grito rouco foi ouvido da garganta de Aiolos e o loiro acabou por instintivamente contrair-se no falo de Shura. O moreno não se agüentou e começou a sair e a entrar dentro dele, de forma insana. Controle? Naquele momento havia perdido-o todo. Só pensava no prazer daquele ato.

Levou uma mão à ereção de Aiolos e passou a estocá-lo no mesmo ritmo de seus movimentos. O cheiro de sangue, de sexo, o toque das peles, o calor dos corpos, tudo aquilo misturado ao som dos dois corpos se chocando tornavam aquele ato muito mais mágico do que já era.

Aiolos fechou os olhos fortemente. No começo, doera sim, mas aos poucos ia se acostumando com a invasão e não podia negar que estava gostando. Notou então seu queixo ser levantado e sua face ser puxada rumo a do moreno. Beijaram-se de forma apaixonada, os movimentos lentos do beijo contrastando com as investidas rápidas e urgentes logo abaixo.

Shura sentiu o gosto do sangue nos lábios de Aiolos e não resistiu muito mais. Afastou os lábios dos dele e então cravou os caninos na jugular do amante, sentindo os choques pequenos começarem a percorrer sua coluna. Não agüentava mais segurar-se.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

Mais algumas investidas e o clímax os atingiu em cheio. Os gritos prazerosos, os gemidos e os espasmos involuntários acabaram fazendo com que Shura abraçasse o loiro pelas costas e, ainda ofegante e com a face por demais afogueada, liberou-o das algemas para que ele não se machucasse.

Saiu de dentro dele então e deitou-se ao lado do outro, puxando-o para um novo abraço carinhoso, os pensamentos a mil. Afinal, não havia entendido o motivo de tudo aquilo. Acalmou-se um tanto mais antes de tocar o rosto do loiro e observá-lo de forma carinhosa.

- Olos... me diz agora... por quê tudo isso?

- Porque hoje é um dia especial... – o loiro apenas observou-o, com as duas esmeraldas brilhantes. – Depois de tudo você não se lembrou?

Shura ficou em silencio pensando um tanto, tentando ligar várias coisas na cabeça até que arregalou os olhos e então sorriu lindamente. Havia se lembrado.

- Hoje faz 3 anos que estamos juntos! – o moreno sussurrou e então encostou a testa na do amante. – Me perdoe, Aiolos! Eu havia me esquecido...

- Hum... não sei... – o loiro pareceu pensar.

- Não sabe o quê?

- Se te perdôo! – Aiolos respondeu tranquilamente, olhando Shura nos olhos então.

- Como assim? Aiolos, você prepara tudo isso e depois me diz que não sabe se me perdoa? – Franziu o cenho, não entendendo nada então.

- Oras... na verdade, eu preparei tudo isso para te castigar... – o loiro sorriu maliciosamente e subiu por cima do corpo dele. – Você que foi precipitado! Agora vou ter que dobrar o seu castigo, sabe...

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e acabou por rir então, achando que ele estava apenas brincando. Acabou por engolir o riso ao vê-lo tirar mais algumas coisinhas da gaveta, os glóbulos oculares quase saltando para fora das órbitas. Céus, ele estava falando sério mesmo.

- Er... Olos... – Chamou-o quando viu-se preso nas algemas e começou a se desesperar então. – Você não está pensando em... mfff...

Shura acabou sendo amordaçado. Aiolos ia realmente "castigá-lo", mas tinha certeza que o amante iria gostar no fim. Estalou o chicote no ar e o fitou maliciosamente.

- Isso é pra você aprender que o Bad Boy aqui sou eu!

_**Fim?**_

_**Notas da Autora: **__Esse fic foi um surto, literalmente. Eu estava desesperada porque só faltava quatro horas para meia-noite (hora que eu tinha de entregar o presente) e eu não tinha nem idéia do que escrever. Sentei na frente do pc e fui lembrando de quando nos conhecemos e de nosso primeiro RPG. Acabou me vindo isso na cabeça e espero que todos tenham gostado. Foi muito bom ter conhecido Akane. A cada amigo que se soma aos outros em meu coração, eu ganho e aprendo um novo sentido de amizade e Akane tem um espaço muito especial dentro de mim. Parabéns pelo seu dia, Dear! Gostaria de agradecer imensamente à Danmidera, por ter me ajudado na organização de idéias, por ter me enviado a música e por ficar dando pitaco sempre que eu pedia. Se não fosse por ela, o fic certamente não teria saído. Também gostaria de agradecer à Shiryuforever94 pela betagem, pelo carinho e pela paciência. Recado para ela: Não fique com ciúmes, dear, eu também te amo muito! Também gostaria de agradecer à todos que tem acompanhado meus fics, dos quais posso citar DW03, P-Shurete, Kakau, LhuChan, Suellen, Leo no Nina, Naya Yukida, Bruh M., Kiara Sallkys, Dea, Ana Jaganshi, Athena de Áries, Belle 26, Cleanne, Dra. Nina, Grazielle, Akio Youko, Kami011 e tantos outros que não me vem a mente no momento, mas por quem tenho igual carinho! Quem sabe, se meus dedinhos estiverem bem animados, eu possa fazer uma continuação deste fic, não é? Por enquanto fico por aqui. Beijos a todos. Muk-chan \o/_


End file.
